Sequal to Boo!
by anime-is-the-bestest
Summary: Yeah creative name i know. Anyways... Ikuto is being Chased by Easter so Amu has to save him. But why does Utau want to kick Ikuto's butt? Does Utau still love Ikuto? How does Amu get back Ikuto on her own or does she have help? Bad Summery better story
1. Chapter 1

**Hola back agian here's the sequal (i put more info about the first one at the bottom in BOLD!) I have come back and just as promised I have the first chapter up by this week and unlike you guys my friends have known about it for months and get to read a little more at a time. Which is really crueal to them because a lot of the time in my notebook I stop mid-sentence XD. And here's a disclaimer I found on someone's else's story but I don't remeber who otherwise i'd tell ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Shugo Chara! so please don't sue. (see it's catchy and it rhymes yay for rhymes except in English class)**

* * *

You do not want to know want to know how my dad was crying in front of Ami who was mad at him for leaving her all alone.

It would have been funnier if I hadn't been sent to my room because of the dirty trick (we all know it's about the kiss). Amu didn't mind though, she knew Ikuto was going to be there at 7:15 tonight. He said he would even bring me food.

Probably fish 'Just like a cat' Amu thought as she climbed up the stairs. *BRRRR* it's could, I knew I shouldn't have left the glass door open. "Aw, is my little Amu cold?" Amu turned around to see Ikuto sitting on her bed. "Wah! When did you get here?" "I've been here Amu." Then Ikuto stood up, closed the glass door. As soon as he did that he pulled her into a hug around her waist, and then walked backwards until they landed on her bed.

Amu had a head rush as well as a blush. She was pretty much on top of him and the blush deepened as he wrapped one arm over her shoulders then whispered in her ear "I'm cold too".

There we laid for a few minutes before I realized something was off. It was 6:45 he was at least a half-hour early. His violin case was propped up in the corner, along with an extra pair of clothes. She knew it, something was up. So she shifted and asked; "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" he said almost unheard.

"Tell me I know something is up. You have your violin, extra clothes and you're early. Don't even think about lying." Amu said as she cupped his face in her hands. HE looked asleep, eyes closed and softly breathing.

Then with still closed eyes he spoke; "they're looking for me." A puzzled Amu remained quiet, and then Ikuto spoke again, this time Amu was caught within blue melancholy eyes. "Easter is trying to get me, they want me back. I had no where else to go. I couldn't go home to Utau's or any of the normal places I go hang around. But they don't know about you and me, so I came here." An oh escaped Amu's lips as her gold eyes laid trapped in his blue gaze.

A sharp knock made both Amu and 'cat-like' Ikuto to jump. They're at the window was their chara's. All four of them; Ran, Miki, Suu, and even Yoru. Yoru went straight to Ikuto and curled up silently by his side. Miki came up to Amu's ear and said "We heard everything, are you going to help him?" Amu just gave her the of course I am look and went over Ikuto on her bed. She was about to lay down by him again when she heard he parent's call her name from downstairs.

Amu leaned over and kissed Ikuto on the forehead and said, "If I don't go down there, they'll come up here, and you're most definitely not going outside." Ikuto just looked at her and replied "Okay".

* * *

Amu walked into her living room to see both her parents sitting on the couch, (this can't be good), Amu sat in a chair across from them. Then her mother mother said "Your father (notice how she just says father and not herself) thinks that it's time for a certain talk." _"Oh crap" _Amu thought _"No it can't be, .god! It is!"_"Amu we know that you have kissed with your (struggles on word) boyfriend" Amu's dad told her. "we believe that you should know that having (struggles on this word too) sex, even if you're older you know the 'concequences' we just thought it was right to remind you."

"Oh, uh thanks a lot dad, but i never even uh thought of um, doing that." Her dad kept on his face for another3 seconds or so before he jumped up excalaming how happy he was when there was a knock on the door.

Now happier then could be, Amu's dad skipped over to the door. When the door was opened there stood Ikuto's ' step-dad' (you know the big bad manager guy with the grey hair). He pushed Amu's dad out of the way and went straight over to Amu and said, "Hinamori Amu, I request that you tell me where Tsukiyomi Iktuo is now!

* * *

**Okay I give you the first chapter of my Sequal to Boo!. I will have the first chapter up tomorrow, and since tomorrow is Saturday maybe I'll put up 2! Even if this story is sad at some parts it is (to me at least) really funny at the end of Chapter 6. And if you didn't read the first one you might want to it's called Boo! So read it and leave a review please (and on both of corse).**

**-*NYA* Anime-is-the-bestest**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is Tsukiyomi Ikuto! **Ikuto's dad yelled as he grabed Amu by the collor of her shirt.

Amu wriggled in his grasp trying to break free when he started to choke her as well. Easter memebers grabed Amu's parents, (Ami is currently at daycare) and held them back. Just as Amu was passing out from the lack of oxygen, she saw a flash of blue, and a urgent cry of "AMU!" Then the grip around her throat released. That being the only thing holding her up at the moment she fell to the ground, then everything went black.

* * *

An unknown figure dressed in a white coat was standing next to Amu who was laying on the living room couch. He was talking to her parents. A very confused Amu tried to sit up. But then groaned in pain and flopped back down. She had a major headache.

"What happened?" she mumbled through clenched teeth.

"That guy Ikuto went with the guy who was choking you. But only at the cast if he leaves you alone." Amu's dad said in sadistic voice. "As much as I truly hated him, I don't wish any of what that man is about to unleash upon him."

"The man who choking me?" Amu said aloud as she tried to remember. The docter recheaked her now that she was awake. When all of a sudden her pulse went from normal to almost double. The doctor lookes at her face which was pale white and panic stricken. Then slowly softened and turned into tears. The fear of realizing who it was and she couldn't do a thing.

"Ikuto," she mumbled before crying herself to sleep on the couch.

* * *

A small nudge woke Amu to a bright sunlight room. The nudge was her chara, Ran, shiffting in her sleep. She started to remember the horrible dream she had the night before. The horrible dream that Easter took Ikuto away. Then she looked in the corner of her room. There layed a pile of clothes, and a white violin case.

She shot up in bed, knocking all the sleeping charas' off her bed. They landed in a heap of blankets on the floor. She got went over th the corner and picked up his shirt. What her dream was, was actually, truly reality. (read sentence out loud it does make sense we are not crazy)

Suu, the first to escape from the blankets saw Amu curled in a ball on the floor eyes closed. Fresh tears lined her soft, normally smiling face.

"What's wrong? Desu, Desu." Amu remained quiet for about 30 seconds. Then just as Ran and Miki popped their heads out of the blankets. Amu spoke, "He's really gone, isn't he?" But Amu didn't need an answer, she already knew.

Amu sat there crying for god knows how long. Always thinking about what crulety Ikuto was going through right know, Amu looked out her window. A setting sun, a whole day gone by. A sharp knock at her door made Amu jump. Stiffly standing Amu walked to her door. Now with no tears left Amu opened the door. Aid to her surprise there stood nadishko, Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and even Kuukai.

They all took one look at Amu with shocked, confused looks. before Amu could say a thing Yaya went and gave Amu the biggest hug, "Yaya-chan doesn't know what's wrong, but Yaya will help!" said Yaya of course practicaly sobbing herself.

"Hinamori-san did that cat theif do anything to you!" Tadase and Kairi said in unison.

The mention of Ikuto almost made Amu cry again. Tadase and Kairi noticed this. And went into panic mode at the sight of this. But Amu couldn't cry anymore, but she couldn't talk either. But eventuly she was able to mumble "Easter *sniff* took him."

"But why!?!" Kuukai pacticly yelled. "I don't know." Amu said finanlly able to talk noramlly. "Ikuto's so called father pretty knocks down our door and starts choking me. Then I think I saw Ikuto walk out with him," Amu shook her head, "Who knows what's happening to him right now!"

With eyes full of sadness, she looked at her friends, then Kuukai said, "We'll find him won't we guys?"

"YEAH!" They all yelled in unison. Amu smiled, happy that maybe, just maybe Ikuto would come back safe. Just the at that moment Yoru came through the window yelling "Amu-nya HELP!!!"

* * *

**Anime-is-the-bestest: YAY all done. Thank-you my loyal subject for typing this for me.**

**Britt: No problemo and I AM NOT YOUR LOYAL SUBJECT!!!!!!!**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: (Yeah she is) Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara! as much as I want too so didn't you tell me that you were going to bring Ikuto over?**

**Britt: I heard that and Ikuto disappeared a couple of days ago.**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: OMG! So did Amu!**

**Britt: So thats were he went. Think we should go find them?**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Nah I think Amu can slap him hard enough if he tries anything.**

**Britt: Yeah, but will she want to?**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Uh, maybe we should find them So sorry readers we got to go find Ikuto and Amu!**

**Britt: Thanks for reading! I will make sure she has at least one more chapter up tomorrow, trust me I have my ways, well we really need to find them so, so-long!**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: She really has her ways (hides in corner) Anyways Thx for reading!**

**Anime-is-the-bestest and Britt: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Amu-nya HELP!" **Yoru yelled as he came through the window. "Ikuto-nya is in trouble, he won't escape or nothing!"

"What!" everyone yelled at once. "Utau's downstairs, come on Amu-nya we gotta save him."

"But how do I get do I get out of the house?" Amu said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, come home as late as you like," said Amu's mom walking off with a wink.

"Well, I'd say that you need some cheering up . . . " said Kuukai.

"And some ice cream," finished Yaya.

So just like the usual Kuukai, who caught the wink said, "Come on Joker!" Took out a rope (where i don't know) and wrapped himself and Amu and ran like there was no tomorrow. Then coming outside, the rest of her friends. Childish Yaya, shy Tadase, Violent Nedesiko, stuck-up Rima, nerdy Kairi, laughing Kuukai, confused Utau (also impatient), and an almost passed out Amus and all the Charas. "I would say this is a wonderful team" Yoru mumbled before saying "Lets GO!" Then started going in the wrong direction. "Other way" Utau said walking off in that direction. "I knew that I was just testing you!"

Amu and her friends ran to catch up with Utau, who was mumbling a lot. Yoru was the only one close enough to hear. "That stupid, stupid, STUPID brother. His ass is so going to be kicked. How dare he just let himself go without a fight. Now we have to waste our time saving his ass. I am so gonna tell him how bad Amu looked when we got her out of the house and . . ."

This was quite a long mumble, but besides kicking her brothers (not lover at all because she has another boyfriend. I think it's Justin Timberlake) ass it wasn't of any importance.

Finally, catching up with Utau, Amu braved herself enough to ask "What's the plan?

"Don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have a plan?!"

"I mean I don't have one. But Easter has horrible security."

"So we just walk in?"

"No I'll put them to sleep with Angels Cradle."

Utau stopped at the back of the building, and said, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," every single person and chara said.

"Alright then," said Utau as she transformed with Eru and walked through the door.

* * *

**Anime-is-the-bestest: OMG I am so glad we found them when we did!**

**Britt: Me too including where we found them.**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Yeah in Ikutos' bedroom.**

**Bitt: On Ikutos' bed.**

**Ikuto: We didn't do anything.**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: yet . . . .**

**Amu: That is, uh, ew, NEVER!**

**Ikuto: Awww come on Amu, never?**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: it's called an age limit . . . . . . . . . . . . . moron **

**Ikuto: What?**

**Britt: You know, 18, as in legal age.**

**Ikuto: Oh, un, no noo noo, not that, the other thing.**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Oh making-out, thats okay then.**

**Amu: . . . **

**Britt: Amu, don't you have anything to say to that?**

**Amu: . . . *twitch* . . . **

**Britt: Okay then.**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Thank you all soooooooooooooooo much for reading my story. Sorry about the short chapter, but it was just a fill in the blank chapter. The real action happens next chapter.**

**Britt: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! even though we all wish she did because then the whole Amuto thing would happen so much faster. Well we have to go make sure Ikuto doesn't do anything to Amu (because we all know he wants to). (I am real and I am acctualy here. YAY for being over tired and amusing ourselves by typing up stories and long authors notes out of boredom). **

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Yes she is really at my house for a slumber party. Oh how about more suger?**

**Britt: Sugar? Not the best idea, or are you trying to put me in a coma?**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: More sugar it is. Now i gotta go find some!** **Buh Bye!**

**Britt: So you are trying to kill me. Damn she already left to find sugar in her own house. Yeah she is really like that. I really should stop her before she falls down the stairs. **

**Ikuto: Amu we're alone again.**

**Amu: Hey Britt, wait up.**

**Ikuto: Damn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep in mind that Utau is the mastermind behind all this.**

Through the door Uatu went walking through the hallway echoing her Angels' Cradle so it spread throughout the halls and the rest of the first floor. They went to the security room. (You know the one with all the screens of hallways and stuff). Kairi, being the nerd he is, put them on pause (if that's possible). Yaya was the first to spot Ikuto on the screens. With horror, they all saw Ikuto covered in scraps of clothes and covered in cuts and bruises all on his upper body. They weren't little either.

Amu now has silent tears running down her face. Utau, on the other hand, took this as a perfect opportunity

"So he's in the isolation room? This figures, they just had to put him on the 7th floor." Utau said, then turned around, saw Amu and said, "When he sees you he's not gonna want to see those tears."

Amu instantly wiped them away.

"Come on," Utau said, "we have to to take the stairs. They'll turn the elevator off on us."

So they ran to the stairwell. After they got through the door, Tadase, now transformed, put Holy Crown on the door, so no one could come up behind them (who knew he could be helpful). Then did so after ever every flight of stairs they climbed, until they reached the 5th floor and met, who else but Ikutos' "stepdad". Along with a lot of guys who wear those black suits and work for Easter.

Nadesiko put in her kick ass skills with Temari and took down half as the other half ran away with both Kuukai, and Nadeshiko chasing after them.

Utau grabbed Amu and ran up the next flight of stairs, Kairi following, and through that door. Utau paused and sung Angels' Cradle. Anyone who heard the noise from afar came running then fell asleep.

"This way," said utau, "He would want most of his men guarding Ikuto. So most of the guards come from his direction." Utau explained.

"That does make sense," said Kairi.

"Of course it does, why wouldn't it?" said Utau. But before Kairi could could come up with anything to say back, Utau stopped at a door. "This is it, Kairi take down his door and if there's any guards kick their butts."

"Hai," (means yes in Japeneese) then he did so.

* * *

Back to Rima and Tadase

(didn't forget about them, did you?)

"Holy Crown," yelled Tadase, after a third time missing yet again.

"Ha! You think you can catch me! I used to be an acrobat, you know." Ikutos stepdad said, totally focussed on Tadase. So Rima, being the smartass she is, walked over to a very unsuspecting stepdad and poked him. Which, in turn, made him lose his balence, falling down 4 flights of stairs. Passing out from shock before hitting one of the Holy Crowns. Tadase looked at Rima.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Rima just smiled.

* * *

To Kuukai and Nadeshiko

(Dont' tell me you forgot about them too)

"No I get too!" exclaimed Nadeshiko

"No me, damn it!" said Kuukai just as loud.

What were they argueing about? None else but who gets to kick the last guys butt. Who, by the way, was slowly backing away down the hallway.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR'RE GOING!" growled (yes growled) Kuukai and Nadisko.

"AHHH!" screamed the guard

(Now lets all pray for all the guards who had to face the wrath of Kuukai and Nadesiko).

* * *

**Anime-is-the-bestest: So, I know we're spelling Nadesikos name wrong. (I think)**

**Britt: . . . *Snore* . . . **

**Amu: Hey, Anime-is-the-bestest, what did you do to Britt?**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: *cackles evily* Sugar . . . . . . . XD**

**Ikuto: You are evil. *cakles evily as well***

**Anime-is-the-bestest: No, I am worse than evil,** **I am the authoress. You should be afraid, very afraid. I can make you do whatever I please. BWHA HA HA HA HA**

**Britt: What? What happened?**

**Amu: One word: Sugar.**

**Britt: You evil, murderous, lunatic!**

**Anime-is-the-bestest" *Smiles***

**Ikuto: I think she's a genious. (an evil genious)**

**Amu: you would only because you want her to write a make-out scene, don't you?**

**Ikuto: . . . I have nothing to hide. . . **

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Because I know all your secrets. And what you do while Amu is asleep. Going through certain drawers, reading her diary, talking to Ami, and the most important is ----**

**Ikuto:STOP! *turns completly pale***

**Amu: HE DID WHAT?! IKUTO TSUKIYOMI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: *runs and hides behind Utau***

**Utau: Why am I here? Any way, Ikuto you deserve it, I'm leaving, good luck, at least she doesn't know you sleep with Mr. Duck still.**

**Amu: What was that Utau? He still sleeps with a stuffed animal?**

**Utau: Yeah like every night.**

**Amu, Anime-is-the-bestest, and Britt: . . . *Bursts out laughing and are convalsing on the floor from laughter***

**Britt: Where did Ikuto go?**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: Amu? Crap we gotta find them again.**

**Britt: Damn, you're right. So we gotta go. She doesn't own Shugo Chara!. I start looking in the park.**

**Anime-is-the-bestest: I'm going to check the bedroom first. Byes.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Wham* *Clash* *TWANG* **Where the sounds that Kairi made in the room. "All safe" Kairi then yelled.

Amu and Utau walked into the room, no one was there except Kairi.

"Um, where are the, uh, guards?" asked Utau, who was looking at the floor covered in everything that was on a shelf.

"Well I thought might be hiding behind something" explained Kairi.

"On the shelves?"

"Well . . . . yeah"

Utau just gave him a look and tried to find the, in which she succeeded. She told Amu, "Go down this hallway and look through the window till you find Ikuto and convince him by ANY means to make him come with us. Me and Kairi will keep lookout if any more guards come, so go FAST!" she ended as she gave Amu a shove and closed the door.

Amu started her search immediately, door by door she looked. Not here, not there, one door left. Through the window she looked and there was nobody. Amu stepped back words and bumped into something. It put a hand over her mouth before she could scream. "Thanks for the distraction". Amu gasped, she knew that voice.

"Ikuto . . ." she managed to mumble though his hand which was now removed.

She turned to face him and was caught in his eyes but only for a second when she saw the 2 black rings around them. Now looking for more injuries, there was a cut across his nose and another bruise on his left cheek. His shirt had been abandoned, showing all the long, somewhat deep gashes. All 12 had bleed over and were now dry.

"Oh Ikuto" exclaimed Amu! But he silenced her with one word.

"Amu . . . right now we have to get out of here, then you can cry all you want".

Amu wiped the tears she hadn't realized had fallen and said, "Lets go".

* * *

Back up the hallway they went, but before Amu could go through the door a hand grabbed her wrist. It turned her around and brought her into a hug.

"I wanted to thank you alonebefore everyone else. I'm sure you were a crying mess when you realized what had happened, and that your friends brought you to your senses. Even if you didn't do a single thing, thank you, just for being here." Ikuto said then brought her into a passionate kiss his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck.

They stood there for about 5 seconds even though to both it felt like and eterity (sappy I know, just had to do it). They opened the door, Utau and kairi were, most obvisoly bored.

"Finally what were you guys doing? Making out or something." Utau asked.

"Maybe" said Ikuto "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not really replied Utau.

Kairi just said and mumbled something about going before the guards wake up. Amu on the otherhand just stood there with a red face.

So down the stairs they went. Ikuto leaned on Amu and Utau for a life support, (he could walk, but he couldn't go down stairs??? O.o) Kairi just kept watch for guards as did Tadase and Rima who they saw at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly a guard came runny out of the doorway that Kuukai and Nadeshiko went running into. Then of course Rima being herself again used tightrope dancer to trip the still screaming guard down the stairs. Then came Kuukai and Nadeshiko came out of the doorway and saw the guard rolling down the stairs. With frowny faces they went down the stairs till Kuukai had an idea.

"Lets have a race to see who can get out the building first!" So down, down, and down they went until they were out of sight.

Ikuto found this amusing but as soon as he laughed he groaned in pain. Kairi laughed at this and Tadase had a hard time trying not laugh. (You can tell they just love Ikuto).

But as soon as Ikuto, Utau, and Amu started past Tadase she tripped him. That's right she saw him trying not to laugh at HER brother. Now it was Rima's turn to laugh.

"King!" Kairi shouted, also wondering how he just fell out of nowhere.

All three girls laughed as they went down the stairs. Ikuto didn't laugh this time, he learned his lesson.

* * *

You are probably all wondering what has happened to Yaya (what you forgot about her too?!?!) off the face of the Earth? Well as much as Yaya wanted to save Ikuto, she wanted to take a nap more. So as she took her nap on the back step she got hit by the door being pushed open by who other then Nadeshiko who won the race (cheating) or course.

Yaya was still twitching when Amu, Utau, Ikuto and Rima finally came out of the building.

"Alright lets go!" Kuukai said as he swung Yaya on his shoulder. "I'm so glad she hasn't eaten dinner yet." Then this lead to more laughing all the way home.

* * *

**Note:I don't own Shugo Chara! and my friend isn't here to help me with the funny author notes:( And if you look in the reviews section you will notice that I reviewed on myself. That was Britt I SWEAR! Anyways thx for reading, sorry it took me so long to type this story. 2nd day back for the semester and I already have homework from almost all my teachers. I hate homework with a passion. But I have Kettle Corn so i'm good! And yes Ikuto and Amu have been good. Ikuto is grounded at Britt's house and Amu at mine. It all works out she lives 25 min away and we take them to school with us. Anyways thx again, bye, and if you love me you review just like Hime-Cullen-Tsukiyomi Thanks, for a third time, only one more chapter after this and it's all funny byes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER!!!**

Back at Amu's house Amu's dad walks though the door skipping even though he had a completely dramatic incident less then three days ago. But his jaw dropped first at seeing all the people in his living room and then after a closer look . . . SOME OF THEM WERE **BOYS**. Amu's dad freaked even more when he saw Ikuto's head in his daughter's L-A-P. Wa, was she stroking his hair?!?!?! Like he was a cat!

"Ah, Amu-chan" Amu's dad said before fainting behind the couch.

"Hm, did you guys hear something?" asked Amu while everyone else shrugged and was hiding a giggle. (Hint: They could all see Amu's dad, they just didn't tell her because it made it more funny)

**Now as the Author you might ask me, What are all of them thinking, well I will tell you.**

Tadase and Kairi: Why Ikuto, I wish that was me! (They'll get over Amu eventually)

Yaya: Amu's mom should bring out more cookies!

Rima and Nadeshiko: (Glaring at each other, Rima knows the secret and Nadeshiko is making sure it stays that way **{I like Nadshiko better then the guy}**

Kuukai: Trying not to laugh and Amu's dad 'still'.

Utau: Justin, Justin, Justin (remember that she is going out with Justin Timberlake)

Amu: I wish he had his ears out.

Ikuto: I hope she doesn't figure out I'm awake.

Amu's dad: Why . . .

Amu's mom: Maybe I should pick up Papa and take him to the bedroom so he can rest from his denial.

"Seriously, do you guys hear something?" asked Amu again.

"Maybe its Ikuto purring?" implied Rima. I don't think that Amu could turn a darker shade of pink.

Kuukai couldn't stand it anymore he cracked up laughing "You should have seen the look on your dads FACE when he saw all of us, then when he saw that Ikuto's head was on your lap he fainted behind the couch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

By now Kuukai is practically crying, everyone else is in the same state. Amu tried to stand up but was stopped by two arms wrapped around her waist and pushed his header further into her lap. Well what do you know, Amu can turn a darker shade of pink.

"Come now Papa, lets leave Amu and her friends alone" said Amu's mom.

"Friends!" Amu's dad exclaimed.

"And boyfriend" replied Amu's mom which let him in a depressive state once again. This threw Kuukai into another fit of giggles (yes giggles). So they laughed the rest of the day away (hey! day and away rhyme! sorta . . .) When Rima and Yaya the last ones to leave Ikuto still hadn't let go of Amu. But just as Amu was falling asleep in an upright position, Ikuto's ears came out and he even started to purr,_ Just like a cat _Amu mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Middle of the Night

* * *

Amu's dad went to use the bathroom only to find Amu and Ikuto cuddling on the couch, faces less then an inch apart.

"Mama" Amu's dad cried, "Another hug please".

* * *

**Alight I am D-O-N-E! Sorry if i didn't have this short chapter up fast. Anyways as I was writing this story in my notebook and I was tired of writing depressing things so I made it funny! Next time I have Britt over we can make an extra chapter of something where we are talking back and forth with Amu and Ikuto NO PROMISES THOUGH! Just saying, Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara! I hope that you enjoyed and Kuukai is still laughing as we speak. **

**-Anime-is-the-bestest *NYA*** **:P XD O.o OK I'm done now Byes!**


End file.
